Electronic equipment often has a display and/or an operating part. Display and operating part are firmly integrated in the housing of the respective electronic equipment. It may, for example, happen that an electronic equipment must be configured prior to its first use in an operating site, a fact that requires data to be inputted, for which purpose the operating part is used. After that, no further input may possibly be required or a further operation may only be required after a longer time interval. Also, a display such as an LCD display, is only purposeful under certain operational conditions. Since it can never be precluded that an input has to be carried out at the electronic equipment, or a display of device data is required in certain cases, all electronic devices have to be provided with such displays and/or operating parts. Thereby, the devices per se are costly to manufacture.